


鹿死谁手

by MQJL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MQJL/pseuds/MQJL
Summary: 1.ds无差，放心看2.它应该算是个BDSM3.对不起，我实在不知道怎么预警这篇(.)4.一个章节放不下所以我选了多个章节呜呜
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Sam不安地在椅子上挪动，眼睛偷瞟向依旧在翻阅资料的Dean试图想办法收回刚刚的那个话题。这绝对是个蠢点子，虽然他喜欢Dean叫着他的名字寻求帮助时的样子，那会让他感觉被需要，但也不代表非要玩什么......况且他根本不知道怎么把握力度去当一个好的支配者，尽管给亲哥哥带项圈这种事还是不适时出现在他的大脑里引诱着。

他甚至都不知道Dean为什么会同意这件事，但当时Dean只是从电脑上把视线慢慢挪过来，在经历了漫长的对视之后，他对着Sam耸了耸肩：“你想的话，没问题，但是得先把案子搞定。”语气平淡的像谈论今天吃什么饭一样。

他提心吊胆的过了两天，繁忙的工作已经让他忘记这件事了，直到今天在走访当事人的时候他收到了一条短信。

“你觉得项圈里面刻上你的名字怎样？”

是Dean发过来的，Sam差点在别人面前跳起来。脸烧得通红，他不记得自己有坦诚过这个性幻想，他甚至只是提了个建议而不是描述相关细节，但诸如此类的短信一条条蹦进手机，Sam没办法继续待在那里调查，只好先行离开。

“Dean！”

“怎么？”

他能控诉什么？难不成要大声的斥责Dean发的那些太过露骨的短信让他想入非非，皮肤发烫，以至于调查无法进行，狼狈逃离现场？可是他没有挂断这个电话，从话筒那边传出来的声音可以精准的分辨出Dean穿过人流来到一处僻静的地方，也许他们要谈谈。

“所以？你打算的怎么样了？有什么好想法？”Dean惯用的小手段之一，试图调情的时候总会把声音压低，变得沙哑，像在耳边的喃喃或者衣物相互摩擦的小噪音，早就知道的Sam还是为此悄悄挺直了脊背。

“我…...”Sam脑子里的画面又一次清晰起来，想象中Dean跪在他面前，一丝不挂，身上戴着被给予的束缚，绿色眼睛里藏匿要把他拆吞入腹的光芒，但嘴里却示弱讨好着，Dean是一头野兽，而只会对他展现的那种妥协姿态让他感到他之于哥哥的独一性所在。“我不确定，可能需要手铐？”

Dean在电话那头发出低笑，然后沙哑的声音再次摩擦过Sam的耳朵：“当然，主人。”

如果他没有挂断电话，就会听到Sam压抑许久的长叹。


	2. Chapter 2

事情进展的很顺利，两件事都是。当他们坐在车里的时候完全没有疲惫的感觉，相反，激动和期待的心情充满了这个小空间，相互对视，都被彼此眼睛里在夜里绽放的亮逗笑。Sam很高兴Dean同意这件事，无论它最终会不会落实，幸福的感觉都已经包围他了。

这是个再合适不过的机会，Sam将挑选好的项圈递了过去。那是个朴素的深棕色皮质项圈，中间有一块小小的纯绿色宝石，颜色和Dean眼睛一样。当Dean的指腹摩擦到那块凹凸不平的地方，他能感觉到“S.W”的字样。

“娘兮兮。” Dean晃动着项圈,把绿宝石给Sam看,然后顺利的换来副驾的一个白眼。

无论评价如何，Sam都知道Dean喜欢它，这点从他为哥哥戴好时Dean斜过脖子用脸颊顺势在他掌心里蹭动时就可以明白了。Sam在原地摩擦着Dean的短发思索：他不能太过火，也不想太过火，所以他们之间不会有暴力行为，只会有爱的存在。而且他为Dean预留了极大部分自由权，那些较为轻微的冲撞不会换来惩罚。除却前半场的控制权在他的手里，他考虑好，如果必要的时候Sam就会放弃控制权。毕竟对方是Dean，而Dean永远不会被强制驯服。

Dean不知道他会不会喜欢这个，但是感觉很新奇。在对Sam的好奇心的指使下他答应了，但在他不会把它当成支配和被支配的游戏，而是一场决定胜负的角逐。相信Sam可以明白他永远不会是一个好宠物，因为从小他都是狩猎的那个。好猎手都知道伪装。所以他跪坐在柔软的地毯上，双手放在膝盖，乖顺地感受着来自Sam的抚摸，盘算怎么走第一步棋。

手掌传来的濡湿让Sam从暂时思考中回神。把要被咬一口的手指从Dean的虎牙中解救出来，同时接下了来自对方挑衅的眼神。他在没有允许的情况下行动了，但Sam并没有因此责罚他而是转身过去走到了床那里坐下，修长的大腿自然敞开,向他展示那里的风景。阴茎在毛发里看起来沉甸甸的，蓄势待发。如果他肯再往前坐坐抬起他那个有弹性的小屁股，就能看到Dean最喜欢的小洞没准也在为将要发生的事情兴奋的收缩，在空气中颤抖。

Sam冲他勾了勾食指，Dean的姿势调整成了半跪，他想试着站起来，一个轻哼声作为警告从他的主人那里发出。显而易见，Sam想让他爬过去。


	3. Chapter 3

从桌子到床的距离并不长，爬行也只要三四步而已，Dean却打定主意让动作慢下来。他重新跪下，绷紧身子，手臂屈伸轻轻落地，在动作中展示他的肌肉和那些勋章似的疤痕，像一只优雅高傲的猫科动物，并且眼睛一直黏在Sam那里，当清楚地看见幼弟的喉结滚动时年长的猎人愉悦的勾起了嘴角。

“别动。”

Sam的声音仓促沙哑，明明是掌握主导权的那个人，却感觉有些力不从心。Dean的眼神让他想起无数个动情的夜晚，熔在身体各处的亲吻和后穴所感受到的粗长。他的阴茎在注视下抽动。等Dean移动到了指定位置，他的背后也渗出薄薄的一层汗液。这跟想象中的不一样——Dean把它当成了博弈游戏，挑衅的信号很明显——但他并不排斥，他喜欢这场Dean式的游戏，这显然比之前想象的更加激动人心。

现在他的哥哥在两腿之间重新恢复了跪坐姿势，距离半勃的阴茎只有一步之遥，呼吸喷撒在大腿内侧最敏感的地方。Sam叫停之后Dean就不再靠近，但眼神更加暗沉的盯着眼前的东西嘴唇微张。

“手。”

Dean再次听从指令把上手交给主人。他并没有老老实实的悬空等待着手铐，而是把手放在眼前大腿上，十指张开尽力笼罩住，大拇指向下滑动磨蹭内侧的肌肤。Sam只能皱着眉再让他把手抬起来才戴好手铐。

他越界了，又一次。然而还是没有惩罚，Sam也没有说出安全词叫停给他重申规矩。看来弟弟已经接下自己的挑战书正式加入这场游戏了。意料之中。

Dean等待着下一步指令。但没有，他的主人在沉默中将半勃的性器抚弄着，握紧拳头撸动柱身或者用食指温柔的在龟头上打转，只是所有的动作都与他无关，他只能看着阴茎完全挺立充血炫耀着漂亮的暗粉色，或者肥厚的头部不经意间、施舍性的蹭过他唇边。视线受限，他只能窥探到Sam轻微抽搐的小腹和剧烈起伏着的胸膛，两颗淡褐色的乳头早就立起来了，不知道是不是Dean总爱玩他们的缘故。上一次他操着他弟弟问能不能挤出奶的时候，Sam表现的就好像被捅进的鸡巴噎住了一样，他用力抓着哥哥的手臂发出类似抽泣的声音，浑身紧绷，然后扭动着屁股射了出来。他家Sammy满脑子里除了读书绝对还有其他好东西。

一声呻吟把Dean从幻想中拖拽回来，放空的时间不知道多久，他转动着酸涩的眼球，再次集中注意力在当下的场景。Sam听起来快要射了，手上速度加快，而且不用看也知道牙齿禁锢的艳红舌尖，脖子向后折的弧度……也许还有上翻出的眼白。

操，等待本身就是种折磨。Dean的喉咙里滚过低吼用以宣泄被忽视的不满，灼热的气息刺激着敏感的大腿根部,而Sam——

“嗯呜......”他的幼弟射了出来，精液多半都顺着他脸的轮廓向下淌。Sam短短的一节舌尖滞留在外，眼角和鼻尖泛红，蓄积着生理性泪水的狗狗眼半眯竟显媚态，眼神放空，享受着高潮后的余韵。这本来是一番好景色，可是他除了精液的腥咸味儿还没受到一点照顾，实在无心观赏。Dean向前把残余的精液都卷到嘴里并轻轻的亲了一口龟头，Sam这才清醒过来，看着哥哥滚动的喉结脸上又红了一个度，调整姿势把穴口送到Dean嘴边，声音嘶哑。

“舔。”

如果他决心要自己爽，这场游戏过后就不要想下床了。Dean赌气的把精液全蹭了回去，用虎牙折磨着穴口，直到它泛红发热。Sam不可能忍很久，尤其是再度硬起来的时候，尤其是后面一颤一颤的接受着触碰的时候，他早就被训乖了才对，他早就知道自己是哥哥的小婊子才对，他用那对长腿夹着哥哥的腰求着射进去才对。当Dean的舌头模仿性交姿势挤进去的时候，Sam再次爆发了甜美的呻吟，后穴蠕动。

“你想要吗Sammy？”Dean低声询问，Sam明显还没有反应过来自己要被牵着走了，他仅仅像往常那样急促喘息，扭动腰身，然后求着哥哥过来征服他。这就对了，Dean想，毕竟这才是他最擅长的。

没入这具身体的感觉实在太美好，急切插入换来Sam的抽泣，但他很快适应了下来，内壁攀附着性器随着动作发出水声，手臂车轻熟路的环住身上人的脖子将自己往前送。动作的幅度已经跳过温柔的阶段，进攻更像是疾风骤雨，要把他拆吞入腹。稳健有力的大手一直死死卡着他的腰部不给任何逃脱的可能，Dean的嘴从脖子开始啃咬和吮吸，一路下滑到锁骨和乳尖。他的胸部很敏感，牙齿碾磨着其中一个直到充血，快感电流一般随着脊骨传达上大脑。

“嗯啊啊！Dean...嗯嗯...De——”

Sam连呼喊都被顶碎，嘴里嘟囔着不知是什么，只能分辨出Dean的名字，不过作为冲锋号来说那便够了。他抬手卡住大腿两侧让它们分的更开，能感觉到后穴越缩越紧，能看到整根进出的柱身带出粉红的肠肉，能听到摩擦出的白沫被阴囊打出黏腻的水声。可能是太过激烈了，Sam的手推着他的胯骨，喉咙间滚动小狗一样的呜咽，但是手上撸动性器的速度却丝毫不减。

承认吧，明明被操的很爽。

Dean最后几下狠顶把Sam送上了猛烈且绵长的高潮，他的弟弟出乎意料的拖出尖锐的悲鸣，听上去有点可怜，但是他却不打算放过使用最后手段的机会。Sam无助依附着他气息不稳，就像猎人刀刃底下任人宰割的鹿。

Dean将Sam翻过去，从后面插入继续耸动起来，同时一只手套上疲软的阴茎，指腹在顶端刮擦那个小孔。

“呜啊.....不要....”

他已经什么都射不出来了，但是哥哥好像没打算就此结束。常年握枪的手比较粗糙，摩擦的快感本就过多，更别提他还没有脱离不应期。他想伸手过去阻止Dean在他身上的动作，但可惜他浑身发软，支撑着身子就够费力了，实在腾不出手。

“Dean，求你了.....”

哼哼唧唧的示弱并没有使Dean心软，Sam企图躲避前端的难受但向后撤只是迎合了后穴的进犯，他别无办法的在Dean的怀抱之中僵直了身子，继而他感受到Dean射入的微凉液体，还有前身即将再次射精的感觉。但他很清楚自己不会射出来了，所以那只可能是——

“Dean!停下！我会....嗯嗯...不，不，求你不要.....”

他惊恐的哀求，但可惜为时已晚，他已经在Dean手中尿出来了，液体被沙发吸收但还是有一部分触及到了他的膝盖。

天啊。我被....

“嘿，被你老哥操的尿出来感觉怎样。”Dean愉快沙哑的声音在背后响起，Sam在羞愤中咕哝着骂了出来。

性器一点点的退出，精液顺着大腿滑落，赢家Dean满意的抱着他换了一个干燥的地方躺下。他们都需要缓缓。

Sam侧着头躲过凑上来吻他的嘴，Dean不满的盯着他，Sam更加不满的瞪回去：“你一点也不算是个好宠物。”

“但我觉得你会是，下次不如来试试换位怎样？”Dean的嘴唇贴上他的脖子，就好像那里已经有了一个项圈。而Sam不想回答，更不想承认还处在被操尿的悲愤中的自己竟然对这提议有了点兴趣。

该死的Dean Winchester。

**Author's Note:**

> 断断续续磨了一个月，不算怎样终于交公粮了。顺心…


End file.
